


Promises Made

by ghostedMinds



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort, Fluff, High School, M/M, Moonlight, My First Work in This Fandom, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shusei and Hotsuma make a pinky promise for the first time since they were kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promise We'll Have Dinner

Hotsuma trudged down the hallways, a scowl on his face, growl on his lips, and anger radiating off his body. A path opened up for his as he walked, nobody wanting to find out why he was angry or to even have that anger aimed at them.

The hothead was angry because he’d woken up late, missed breakfast (which didn’t bother him much), and hadn’t been able to give his partner his breakfast. Shusei’s avoidance of eating had been grating even more on Hotsuma and the fact that he’d missed him that morning wasn’t helping.

Arriving at his partners classroom, he threw the door open and looked around the room and discovered that his partner wasn’t in it, which was unusual. Finally letting out his growl, Hotsuma turned to a girl. “Where’s Usui Shusei.” The girl cowered slightly as she answered. “H-He said that he’d been called to w-work and would be g-gone the rest of the d-day.” Hotsuma felt a little bad about scaring the girl but quickly turned around, slamming the door, and made his way toward the entrance of the school to catch his partner before he left.

Shusei slipped into his regular shoes and turned toward the door and saw that the driver to take him to the police station was waiting for him just outside the gates. Takashiro had called him when lunch began and told him that the police needed his help again. He’d accepted not really minding, he’d just look over Toko’s notes for class later. 

“SHUSEI!” Said man turned around and saw Hotsuma running toward him. He stopped walking and waited for his energetic partner to reach him. “Hello Hotsuma, what’s wrong?” “You know what the hell is wrong. You didn’t eat breakfast and now you’re skipping lunch?” The redhead was bent over with his hands on his knees; Shusei had to guess that he’d tried pretty had to reach him.

“Don’t worry Hotsuma, I’ll eat later. Takashiro needs my help right now.” “Screw Takashiro and the police and whoever else. You need to eat and I’m making sure you do.” A smile spread across Shusei’s face as he looked into his partner’s eyes. 

“I’ve got to go Hotsuma. I’ll eat whatever you want me to for dinner though.” A look of surprised crossed the bent over boys’ face. “Really?” Shusei nodded. “Really? Really?” Shusei chuckled as he nodded again and thought of something. “Really Hotsuma. Promise” He held his pinky up, something he’d seen Toko and Tsukumo do many times whenever they made a promise.

An appraising look was given to the finger before Hotsuma locked his pinky with Shusei’s. “If your lie I’m gonna lock you in your room and force feed you. Got it?” Shusei laughed as he nodded, not letting Hotsuma’s pinky go yet. 

“Alright. Get back to you class now. I’ll see you later.” Hotsuma nodded but neither boy made a move, they didn’t even unlock their intertwined finger. They both heard the car honk outside and Shusei looked around quickly, noticing that they were alone, he leaned forward and gently kissed Hotsuma. “Get going Hotsuma. I’ll see you later.”

Red faced, Hotsuma nodded and let his hand fall to his side. Shusei smiled slightly and turned around, headed for the car as Hotsuma stared after him. When the car pulled away, taking his partner to the police station, he finally turned away and made his way back to his classroom, hand that had made the promise to Shusei safely tucked in his pocket.


	2. Promise Not to Betray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Luka Crosszeria & Sakurai Yuki

"Yuki?"

The quiet and at first glance, deserted, rooftop had led Yuki to believe that he had been the only one to seek the moon's company. Even though his heart slightly sped at the unexpected voice calling, he also felt it relax as he turned his head.

"Good evening Luka. I didn't know you were out here." The duras only ducked his head a little and wrapped a blanket around Yuki'is shoulders.

"You'll catch a cold." Yuki was only momentarily surprised before he smiled up at Luka with a nod of his head.

"Thank you." Luka nodded back and the two stood against the roofs outer wall in a comfortable silence. They didn't need words to enjoy each other's presence.

Two people exit the building whose roof the duo occupied. Their pace slow until the shorter of the two jogs ahead and stops abruptly, turning on their heel to face the taller one. Their hair fans out behind them before settling down against their back. It's the presence of the two individuals that breaks the silence, soft murmurings reaching the roof.

"I wonder what Tooko-chan and Tuskumo-kun are doing out at this hour."

Luka says nothing, only shaking his head. Yuki and Luka continue to watch the Murasame siblings below as their conversations continues - incomprehensible to the two above.

Tooko raises her hand withe pinkie up and Tuskumo is quick to interlock his pinkie with hers. The two separate their fingers after a couple of moments and stand next to each other still talking. Only a few minutes later that the siblings finally head inside. Silence once again settles over the roof and garden below.

It isn't until a reasonable amount of time has passed before the silence is once again broke, this time by Luka.

"Yuki. What is it that Tooko and Tuskumo always do?" Yuki looks up with eyebrows knit together and his head tilted slightly in confusion.

"Could you mean pinkie promises?"

Luka looks off for a few seconds contemplating and then turns back to Yuki when he's done. "I believe that may be what I'm referring to."

Yuki's hand flies to his mouth to cover his smile and hold back laughter. Sometimes the duras could be amusing and those were usually the times when Yuki was reminded that Luka wasn't human.

"They're pinkie promises. Children usually do it but it's not uncommon for older people to make pinkie promises. You interlock your pinkie with someone else, the person you want to make a promise with. There are different punishments that whoever breaks the promise has to do, but it’s just something kids say when they make the promise. Those punishments aren't ever carried out." Yuki reaches out for Luka's right pink with his own and grabs onto it, pulling the digit to rest in the air between them. "Like this." The duras looks down at their interlocking finger before gripping Yuki's pinkie tighter.

"Then I promise that I'll never betray you."

Yuki feels his face heat up when he hears Luka's words, and is suddenly unsure where to look. After a second of embarrassment he looks up into Luka's eyes and tightens his own finger.

"I promise to be the best master I can" he promised silently into the night air. Steel eyes stayed locked on golden. The two remained frozen for another minute, Yuki breaking the spell by looking down and withdrawing his hand, Luka's letting it slip from his grasp.

"The night is getting colder. You should sleep Yuki." Yuki nods and both master and servant walk back inside - the moon the only witness to their promise.

**Author's Note:**

> There really aren't enough fanfics in this fandom, hope I can change that a bit. If no one's seen or read this series then you should, it's really good.  
> Hope you enjoyed and if you have any requests you can leave them here or on my [tumblr ](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/).


End file.
